Shadow Of You
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: "I can not do what I know you's want me to do. I can't lose you a second time."


_**I know I have many stories to work on (or at least it feels like many), but I wanted to post this one-shot that I've been working on.**_

_**I do not own Warriors. The Erins do.**_

_**I do not own Lost Brother (shortened to Lost for the sake of typing). He belongs to my moirail, UroborosTyrant (or whatever their name is by the time I post this).**_

_**Without further adieu, here's the one-shot.**_

* * *

The half moon reflected off the puddle as a large tom sat alone on the twoleg fence. His blue-green eyes fixed on the distance as if he were looking for someone, as if he hoped the one he looked for would pounced out of hiding and say she sure fooled him. The thought made him shake his head. She was long gone. His claws dug into the ground as he remembered seeing his dear friend's limp body.

_She gave her life for her Clan. _He told himself, though his hate for his dear friend's Clan still boiled. _That's the way she would want to go._

No matter how many times he told himself this, the sharp feeling of pain in his chest would not fade.

"Father?" A voice snapped him back into reality. He turned to see a young silver tabby she-cat, about six moons old, pad out from the make-shift den. He flicked his tail lightly in annoyance.

"You should be asleep, Silver." His voice was in a warning tone, but the silver tabby didn't seem to notice.

"Why are you always out here so late?" Silver asked, tilting her head.

"To think." He was about to tell her to go to sleep before she asked about what, but her next question actually took him by surprise.

"What's the forest like?" He looked to see the she-cat was looking past him and to the distant trees. The image of his fallen friend came back fresh in his mind, the pain and hate now in full force again.

"It's an evil place, Silver. Cats kill for no reason, and the good die young. It's no place for me, and it's defiantly no place for you." He tried his best not to seem mad at her. Though her question brought back painful memories, she meant more to him then he would like to admit. He watched as a more distant look made her dark green eyes grow dull.

"I wonder how Whitestar's doing..." Her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear, but he remembered the Clan's deputy clearly. Something inside him broke at the name.

"That's enough." He growled. "Go back to the nest and lay down or I'll take you there myself."

Terror flashed in her eyes and she quickly fled to the den. He felt bad. He really did. But it disturbed and angered him that she knew that Whitebubble became Whitestar. After a while, when he was sure she was sound asleep, he looked up at the stars. That's all they were to him were stars, but to his friend they had been so much more. He remembered joking with her about it, but she wasn't that amused that he had been making fun of her beliefs. He wondered if she could hear him, even if he didn't believe.

"Silverstar," He finally spoke. "if you really are there, it's me Lost. I ask this of you. I want to finally ask for your forgiveness. I couldn't help but take her away. She's so much like you. I don't know if FireClan has given up looking, but I can never give her back. I can not do what I know what you'd want me to. I refuse to lose you a second time. She mustn't know of the truth. She must not know of the Clans. I only want her to be safe. I only want you to live again."

* * *

_**Bluh. This is the closest I could to with getting Lost's personality right.**_

_**Sorry, Tyrant, if I messed him up. D:**_

_**So in summery: Silverstar, Lost Brother's most trusted friend in the Clans, lost her last life protecting her clanmates from a badger attack. When she get's reborn as Doveheart's kit, Silverkit, Lost steals the kit and raises her on his own. He changes her name to Silver and refuses to let her know anything about the Clans. Meanwhile, Silver feels like she's being lied to as not only does she have very faint memories from her kithood, but she also rtains some of Silverstar's memories.**_

_**So that's it. I'll try updating my stories sometime.**_


End file.
